


Curfew

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Keeping Quiet, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex, curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Your boyfriend has brought you home just before your curfew. Surely you don't have time to get into any trouble... or do you?





	1. Before Curfew

“See babydoll? Just like I promised. And with…“ he casually checks the clock in the dash, ”...ten minutes to spare.” His face sports that signature smirk, the one that never fails to turn your insides to jelly as he shuts off the engine, the radio continuing to play quietly in the background as you sit in the silence of your driveway.

“So…” you fidget, picking at your nails, “what you’re saying is… we’ve got ten whole minutes to waste together…?”

“Oh sweetheart, who said anything about wasting it?” He cups your cheek, his wild eyes flitting all across your face before connecting with your gaze, your heartbeat picking up as he inches impossibly closer, biting his lip at the last second before the pull between you wins out and his mouth is on yours. Your sigh is swallowed up in the warmth of his truly sinful mouth, his tongue teasing yet persistent. You swear you feel him smile against your lips as your hands move without your permission, pulling and tugging at his shirt and his shoulders and twisting their way into his hair. You groan in frustration as your efforts to get closer to him are impeded by the unfortunate design of vehicles in general, all plastic and buckles and consoles between you. As if reading your mind he breaks away with a curse. 

“Damn this--” he huffs glancing around and quickly comes to a decision, throwing the lever to his seat all the way back and clamoring into the backseat. Still breathless from his kisses you turn to look at him in disbelief. 

“What in the... b-babe we are in my parent’s driveway! I-I can’t, I--” He leans up suddenly, grabbing the back of your neck and biting your bottom lip before gently licking the sting away. “Clock’s tickin’ baby…” He scoots back into the darkness, his eyes glittering mischievously. It takes you less than a second to make your decision as you squeeze your way into the backseat, far less gracefully than your boyfriend but no less desperate. 

You yelp as you feel his strong hands pull you into his lap. He growls into your neck, licking and sucking, working over that spot that always makes you shiver. You don’t realize until it’s too late that his hand has snaked its way up your skirt and in between your legs. It’s not until you feel the brush of his fingertips against your clothed core that your thighs clench together and you both gasp, you at the sensation that already threatens to ruin you and him at the discovery of just how much you are enjoying your makeout session against the clock. 

“Damn baby… got you all sorts of worked up don’t I?” he murmurs into your ear. The best you can do are small whimpers as his fingers continue to graze against you. “It’d be a shame to leave ya like this darlin...” He maneuvers you until he’s easing you onto your back, one hand caressing your face and the other granting you a small reprieve as he slides it under your thigh and around the curve of your behind, teasing at the lacy waistband of your panties once he has you where he wants you. “And I’m nothing if not a gentleman…”

“Liar!” you tease. “You’re an absolute scoundrel.” You grin up at him and he has the nerve to pull a shocked face.

“Is that so? Well, well, well, kitten... we’ll see what you think of me when I’m done with you.” And in one swift motion he’s hooked his fingers into the sides of your underwear, pulling them off in record time and tossing them over his shoulder. “Now babydoll, let’s see how fast we can make you cum…”


	2. After Curfew

You said a quiet goodnight to your parents at their door, your legs still shaking from one of the best orgasms of your life. Walking down the hallway you shivered remembering the sight of your boyfriend’s head between your legs, a thought you continued to dwell on during your evening shower.

Wrapped only in a towel your thoughts were still running a mile a minute as you returned to your bedroom. Grabbing a nightshirt from your dresser drawer you heard an odd sound. Pausing you looked around, your eyes zeroing in on your bedroom window as you heard it again. Peeking through the curtains you saw your boyfriend about to throw another pebble right at you. Throwing open your window you hissed into the dark, “Are you crazy?!?! What are you doing?”

Scrambling up a gnarled old tree then stepping gingerly onto the roof just outside your window he knelt down, smiling mischievously. “What can I say babydoll, I can’t get enough of the way you smell right after your shower,” his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “Your body wash just does things to me.”

You rolled your eyes and mustered up your best stern voice. “Well if you think you’re coming in here you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Aww... come on sweetheart, can you blame me?”  _ Dammit if he wasn’t bringing out the puppy dog eyes and lip pout full force _ . “I just had to see your beautiful face one more time before driving home... all alone... by myself…” He drew out his words, looking more and more delicious with every bat of his blue eyes.

You sighed, knowing you were done for. Stepping back you beckoned him in, your libido all too aware that the moment he crossed the threshold he went from puppy dog to predator in a manner of seconds. Raking his hands through his hair he bit his lip as his eyes travelled up and down and back up your barely covered figure. “Just look at you darlin’,” he said as a sound you could only describe as a growl came from somewhere deep within him. “You’re lookin’ good enough to eat.”

Blushing and fidgeting with the edge of your towel you turned away, the heat of his gaze almost too much to bear. “Thought that was checked off your list mister, or did you forget already..?” You tried to keep your tone light and teasing but your insecurities brought your words the sort of weight that couldn’t be hidden.

“Hey,” he reached for you, pulling you close and wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, dropping a tender kiss to your bare shoulder, “in case I haven’t made it perfectly clear, you’re not just some conquest for me babygirl… you, you’re my everything, the best part of my heart and soul.” He continues trailing kisses across your shoulder and up your neck, stilling for a moment. “I-I haven’t pressured you into anything, have I doll…?”

Spinning around quickly you cradle his face in your hands, “No! No of course not,” you press a kiss to his lips for emphasis, “I just.. You know me, I struggle with how I see myself.” You look away in shame. “I still have to pinch myself sometimes knowing that you want to be with me, that you chose me...”

“Of course I chose you,” he takes your hands in his, bringing them to his heart, “and I would keep choosing you, again and again and again…” His nose brushes with yours as he finishes his declaration and just like that you are kissing again, just as hot and heavy as earlier but now with a layer of emotion increasing the intensity of the kiss by tenfold.

After a few moments you break away breathless, each of you sporting satisfied smiles. The sound of the grandfather clock chiming in the depths of your house causes your mood to sag as you realize the late hour. “Ugh this stupid curfew! I wish we could spend more time together…”

“I mean we're not exactly breaking curfew. You're very much at home." He trails his fingertips up your arms, goosebumps erupting in his wake.

“Guess we have all the time in the world then..?” You bit your lip, tugging at the buttons of his shirt, pulling him with you as you walked backwards towards your bed. 

You had been intimate a few times before but something about tonight felt different, heightened almost. Maybe it was how worked up you still were from earlier in his car, maybe it was the very real danger of being caught, whatever it was it made every touch electric, made every quiet moan and soft sigh sound like the sweetest siren song. It didn’t take long for both of you to be laid bare in front of each other, his mouth assaulting your breasts, teasing you in the most sinful ways, his fingers quickly bringing you through your second orgasm of the night with no signs of stopping. 

“B-baby wait please.. I can’t, it’s too  _ nngh _ it’s too much...” you keened against him, your hips bucking against your will, inner walls clenching around nothing as aftershocks rolled through you.

“C’mon babygirl, I know ya got one more in you… such a good girl for me, so good...” He moved on top of you, gently easing your legs apart as he brushed your hair away from your face and kissed your forehead tenderly. “Look at me sweetheart, wanna see you… that’s it, there’s my girl..” he smiled as you blinked up at him with a grin, bringing his face into focus. “You ready babygirl?”

Exhaling slowly you nodded. “I’m all yours...”

That moment, that first gentle thrust when your two bodies become one never fails to steal your breath away. He always pauses, waits for you to give him just one more sign that you’re really ready. The kiss you give him is sweet but hungry, the buck of your hips your cue for him to finally move. 

His attempts to pick up the pace are quickly thwarted as you realize the creak of your bed is far too telling for the activities that are happening behind your bedroom door. You giggle softly into his neck as he holds his position above you, his frustration starting to build. “Giving up so soon…?” Your tone is teasing as you kiss and nip at his chiseled jaw.

“Not a chance babydoll,” reaching under you he lifts your hips, adjusting the angle as his pace turns deep and slow, taking his time so that now suddenly you feel everything. The moan that bubbles up from deep within you is loud, too loud for your situation. Your boyfriend pulls you even closer, slipping his hand over your mouth and whispering frantically in your ear. “Shhh-shh babygirl, your parents are gonna hear, shhh…” 

You nod quickly, pecking the back of his hand and wrapping your legs around his waist, silently urging him on. With a quiet groan of his own he continues his tortuous pace, the sensation of every movement exaggerated. You move with him as best you can, the pleasure within you building slowly but surely. “That’s it babygirl, I got you.  _ Ughhh _ you feel so good, can’t hold off much longer… you with me?” You nod again, reaching down to give yourself that final push over the edge, thankful for his hand on your mouth keeping your noises at bay. Knowing that he is nearing his end you tear his hand away just in time to swallow his own moans with a fierce kiss from you. Completely spent he collapses next to you, immediately pulling you close, the room silent except for the sounds of your breathing returning to normal.

Your eyelids are so heavy, the temptation to sleep so great but you shake out the cobwebs and roll over, momentarily stunned by the peaceful happy look on your boyfriend’s sleeping face.  _ How did I get so lucky…? _ “Hey handsome,” you shake his arm gently, “as much as I’d love to wake up in your arms tomorrow morning I think we’d be pushing our luck a little too far.” 

Sighing dramatically he reluctantly sat up and kissed your forehead. “I hate it when you’re right you know.”

You slid off the bed to wrap yourself in your robe and threw his shirt at him with a smirk. “No, you don’t.”   
  
He caught it and slipped it on effortlessly. “No, I don’t. Dammit, see! You’re right again! Infuriating…” 

“You love me,” you giggled as he finished dressing and you walked together over to your window.

He held your face in his hands, “I do love you. Right again.” He smiled softly and kissed you, climbing out of the window and kneeling just outside.

“Enough to maybe want to do this again sometime?” you murmured with a bit of a blush.

“Tell you what doll,” he winked at you, “you leave this window unlocked and I’ll never complain about having you home by your curfew ever again.”


End file.
